Steel Release
'Description' The Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton; Viz "Steel Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Steel Release: Steel Clone - Liquid steel falls from the user and forms into a Clone of the user made of black steel. The clone is extreamly heavy due to being made of Steel and is capable of devastating attacks. It is able to perform any jutsu the user knows that is related to Steel Release or Taijutsu. (Cp Divides per clone. Str = same as user Endurance = (25% lvl 1 clones, 50% lvl 2 clones) of user's.) This follows the shadow clone mechanics. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Steel Release: Impervious Armour - This technique allows the user to turn part of their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable. Hiruko states that blades do not affect him at all due to this ability. The portion converted into black steel is similar in appearance to Kakuzu's Earth Spear technique. ( 10cp/ 10cp maintain. +5 Endurance.) Steel Release: Dark Blade - The user creates a blade made of black steel that runs the length of his forearm or lower leg (calf or shin). The blade can be used to block incoming attacks or attack a target causing major cuts to the target. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Steel Release: Dark Steel Plate - The user is able to turn his whole body into black steel turning him into an intimidating and invulnerable target. The user becomes extremely heavy due to the new state, however this does not effect his movement or speed at all. (20cp/ 20cp per round +8 bonus to Endurance.) Steel Release: Dark Blade Dance - Several blades made of black steel pop out all at once from all over the user's body. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The Blades can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range due to few gapes between each blade. 15 CP upkeep 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Steel Release: Liquid Steel - the user expels a large quantity of liquid steel from their mouth towards his target with the potential to cause extremely painful burns. The steel then hardens around the target creating a Steel cage molded to the targets body, imprisoning them making it to where they can not move. 20 cp upkeep, bind mechanics Steel Release: Liquid Trap - The user is able to turn part of his body into liquid black steel. If an attack hits the spot such as a punch is swung into the liquid steel, the steel immediately hardens around the strike, trapping it in that spot for the round. Steel Release: Dark Binding '- The user springs fourth 8 chains with barbed spear points on the ends made of black steel from one of his arms at is target. The spear points lodge themselves into the target in various areas as the chains wrap around the target binding them where they stand creating an extremely powerful bind making it very hard to break out of and painful due to the barbed spear tips. The chains stay connected to the Users arm, allowing him to pull the target towards him well the target is bound. (40cp bind, 20cp maintain. Can be supercharged making it harder to break out of.) '''Dark Impalement '– Countless amounts of black steel spikes rise from the ground. The spikes are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing major damage. This technique is able to turn a field of grass into a field of spiky death. Further, the user is able to transport himself through the spikes by becoming one with the steel. This allows him to attack enemies unnoticed and quickly. (40 CP to use, 10 CP per round to meld and move through the steel.) 'Steel Release: Dark Predator -' Using steel release, liquid steel falls off the users body then forms a large, extremely powerful dog like creature. The creature is made completely out of Black Steel making it extremely heavy and hard to destroy. It then charges at the intended target where it pounces on the target biting and clawing into the target latching itself on and knocking the target down due to the weight of the steel. (40cp.) '''Overwhelming (60cp) Jutsu Steel Release: Titanium Plate - This is the strongest, most demanding, and the apex of Steel Release. The user has refined the dark steel they create to a point where it rivals Titanium in strength and hardness. The user then turns his whole body into this new extremely refined dark steel turning him into an indestructible being able to even shrug off some of the most destructive Ninjutsu out there. Any weapon except Legendary instantly breaks upon hitting the user upon impact. (60cp/ 60cp per round +12 bonus full Endurance +8 partial Endurance to toughness.)(User must have 36 feats to gain the full effect of this buff) 'Known Users' Nenshou Natsuin Category:Rank Upgrade